


Again

by kqiwiii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Feels, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Random & Short, Short, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqiwiii/pseuds/kqiwiii
Summary: Thanos's dead, everyone came back. Everything was supposed to be normal again but it's not. How good that there is always someone that can help us feel better.OrHow Peter can't sleep because of his nightmares.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fun or cute but it didn't work out.  
> Also English isn't my first language so sorry for the mistakes. Let me know if you see some.  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed :)
> 
> Ps: I tried :))

Again. Again and again. The nightmares never stopped. Blood, screams, Thanos, Mr Stark, The Snap. Every night the same nightmare. Everyone dies and he is the only one to stay alive.  
Peter wakes up with a scream. It's midnight and the Moon lightens up his room with its pale light. Tears fall on his cheeks like waterfalls and his hands can't stop shaking. All he hears are screams and his loud heartbeat. He can't catch a breath what only rises his panic.  
  
"...eter. Peter!" Someone is shouting his name but it sounds like through a wall.  
  
Suddenly familiar, strong arms pull him in a tight hug. Peter leans into the source of warmth and his heartbeat calms down as he can smell a hint of motor oil and Mr Stark's lab.  
  
"It's alright kid. I'm here, everything is fine." HE said and teenager fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but it came out of nowhere so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
